Corpse Party: The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Ayumi has had enough, after she has been stuck in coma for four months and during the coma she had a trauma induced dream where time reversed. Her awful memories have finally crushed the remaining shards of her sanity. Ayumi is prepared to pay any price to save her lost friends, but is there such a thing as too high of a price?


The Light Behind Your Eyes CH 1: Tragic Ends

"NO! YOSHIKI! YOSHIKI! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! DON'T DIE!" Ayumi was screaming bloody murder as her heart beat galloped and the heart rate monitor beeped erratically.

"WAH!" Yoshiki jumped in his chair, he had been resting his head on the edge of Ayumi's hospital bed. He had almost slipped into a much needed rest, however now Ayumi was wailing again. He tightened his grip on her hand, just a little.

Ayumi had screamed and wailed before but never like this, she had never said anything coherent, it was all just panicked sobs and frantic screams. However, lately Ayumi was starting to whimper and mutter things in her sleep.

Yoshiki thought the worse had passed, Ayumi muttered names in her sleep and tears would gather at the corner of her eyes. Yoshiki would gently swipe them away. Yoshiki preferred Ayumi's mutterings to these ear drum splitting howls.

But what caught him off guard was that Ayumi was actually screaming his name, his first name no less. What was she going on about? 'Don't leave me alone here! Don't die!'

"Ayumi!" He said firmly, but softly. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you alone and I'm certainly not dying, wake up please…please don't keep me waiting. You're the one that left me behind….and it feels like you are dying….you've been…in this blasted coma for almost five months now." Yoshiki closed his eyes tightly to prevent the forming tears in his eyes, he slowly opened them.

"Ayumi," Yoshiki let out a choked up sigh as he took his free hand, the one that wasn't intertwined with Ayumi's right hand, and he started to brush his fingers through the soft and beautiful locks of her blue-gray hair. ", why did you do it….why did you try to use dark magic again? I miss our friends too but…why?"

"YOSHIKI! YOSHIKI! NO! STOP! DON'T KILL YOSHIKI! PLEASE! NO! NO! NO!" Ayumi's screaming intensified and she started flailing in bed, convulsing. "YOSHIKI!" Suddenly she lurched into a sit and reached out her left arm, her hand out stretched as if reaching for someone. Her eyes wide open and glistening with bitter tears.

"A…Ayumi!?" Yoshiki gasped, as he realized that the poor girl was completely horrified. "Ayumi, hey, Ayumi!" He once again squeezed her right hand.

"Yo…Yosh…..Yoshiki…" The whisper that slipped from Ayumi's mouth was one of disbelief. She turned her head and her blurry vision settled on Yoshiki, it took her a few moments to blink away her tears but when she did, her heart could have stopped.

"That's my name," Yoshiki managed a half smile, ", don't wear it out, class rep." He raised a hand and wiped away the tears on Ayumi's face, he was curious about Ayumi's night terror but he'd rather not have her recall it if it would cause her to go into a fit.

Suddenly, Ayumi threw herself forward at Yoshiki, who had no time to react other than hold out his arms. "YOSHIKI! YOSHIKI!" Ayumi buried her face onto his shirt and began to sob uncontrollably. "Yoshiki! You're alive! You're alive!"

"Oie, of course I am, I'm not the person to die so easily." Yoshiki, having little to no experience on how to comfort a girl when crying, really had no idea how to react other than close his eyes and wrap his arms around Ayumi. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks and his heart skipping a few beats.

"We were there again, in…in Heavenly Host! We went back, but this time Sachiko reversed time and…and we were all alive…but it happened all over again! But this time…this time…..everyone….Morshige, Mayu, Ms. Yui, Seiko, Yuka…..and….and you died! You died!" Ayumi couldn't stop herself; her heart was being crushed into pieces. Why…why did it hurt so much?

"Yoshikazu….he killed you! You were trying to save Yuka, but you were too late…he stabbed you in the eye while I took Yuka out of the room. You shut the door and held it and he stabbed right through your back and all the way through…you died…you died!" Ayumi's body was shivering like a petal of a withering rose, hanging on by a tiny sliver.

"I…" Yoshiki blinked in disbelief, so that was what ailed Ayumi so. Seeing his death caused her excruciating agony. "Ayumi…don't cry anymore. I'm here…" Unconsciously, Yoshiki had begun to slowly move his hand up and down, rubbing Ayumi's back.

"I…I…I…miss them all so much! I miss Morshige, Mayu, Ms. Yui and Seiko!" Ayumi's crying had lowered an octave and her shaking had slowed into inconsistent shivers. "Why did they have to die…they'll always feel that pain forever! We left them behind and…and….if only I hadn't found that fucking charm!" Ayumi bellowed in bitter anger. "They'd still be alive! I only wanted us to be friends forever!"

"Ayumi! It's not your fault!" Yoshiki said, lifting a hand and placing it under Ayumi's chin and tilting her head upwards. "Look at me Ayumi, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know, no one could have known. No one living, anyways." He paused to take a deep and shaky breath and exhaled slowly, "So just stop blaming…"

Without thought, Yoshiki began to shorten the distance between his face and Ayumi's face. He slowly leaned in, his eyes half closed and full of warmth, sadness, pain, longing, fear and love all rolled into one. "….yourself…"

"KYAHHH!" Ayumi screamed in shock as she pushed Yoshiki away from her, her heart beating a million miles per second. Ayumi turned her face away so Yoshiki wouldn't see the cherry red blush that Ayumi knew, damn well, that they surfaced on her cheeks.

If Ayumi would have turned around, she would have seen the crestfallen and rejected expression on Yoshiki's face. "I see…you still…." Yoshiki swallowed back the pain and rose from his chair. "You still love….him…don't you….it's okay. I can live with that, I can live everyday knowing that you don't love me, what I can't live with, is when you push me away when I'm only trying to comfort you."

Ayumi turned her head and watched as Yoshiki began to walk towards the room door to leave. "I wasn't going to kiss you, not on the lips anyway. I know you don't feel the same, I was just going to kiss you on the forehead like an older brother would do to comfort his younger sister." Yoshiki placed his hand on the handle door.

"I respect your feelings, believe it or not Ayumi. I'm not a bastard or someone who'd take advantage of a girl's feelings for their own personal gain. I'm not like that…I wouldn't hurt you….I..." Yoshiki couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't bare rejection once again, not twice in the same day. He felt miserable and cowardly.

He just wished he could express how much he loved and cared for her. He just wanted her to see it, she didn't have to act on it of course, and she didn't have to force herself to love him back. But, she acted as if he was a parasite.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Yoshiki glanced over his shoulder through the corner of his eyes. He saw that Ayumi resting her head on his shoulder. "Yoshiki….don't leave me by myself. Stay…please stay….I don't understand what is going on….I'm so lost….I need you…."

"You were in a coma…" Yoshiki let his eyes close and he muttered softly. He never wanted Ayumi to release him from this warming hug. It was so warm…..so...warm, his heart thumped louder and he felt weak in his knees. "For almost five months. You tried to sacrifice yourself to bring back our friends….I stopped you and the spell back fired. It would have killed you, but…"

Yoshiki had no choice; he unwrapped Ayumi's arms from his torso and turned around. "I couldn't let it kill you…so…." Slowly his hand traveled up to the top of his shirt and he unbuttoned the first few buttons upon his shirt.

Yoshiki slowly moved part of his shirt to the side. There on his chest was a giant scar running from his right shoulder to his left hip, "I took most of the punishment…and you only got a blow to the head. I was able to call 911 on my cell. I was so afraid…" He admitted, finally unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Yoshiki had not shed a tear ever since the doctors told him Ayumi was in a coma. Yet now here he was, the water works trickling down his cheeks as if someone had totaled the dam. "That you had died…you were bleeding so much…."

"STOP!" Ayumi shouted, but not out of spite but guilt and regret. "STOP TALKING, YOU BAKA!" She once again wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let him go. "You shouldn't have risked your life for me…you deserve better! I don't know how to love someone without getting hurt! I'm just scared… scared if I allow myself to love you that we'll both get hurt in the end. Look at where my love for Satoshi and my other friends got us!"

Ayumi was in hysterics now, once again shivering like a leaf. "It got as trapped in that God forsaken school and four of our friends never made it out! They're dead and it's all that school's fault! I hate it, Yoshiki! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

Yoshiki stood there in pure, unbearable silence, listening to Ayumi's tormented lament. He listened as she cried, as she yelled and shrieked abuse at the unforgiving Heavenly Host Elementary school. Truth be told, Yoshiki often spent his days after school, in his apartment, kicking things and smashing glasses. Raging and verbally cursing the name of Heavenly Host.

More like Hell Host Elementary if you asked him. For hours Ayumi continued to sob. Yoshiki didn't know what time Ayumi's sobs had ceased and when she had gone limp in his arms. All he knew was that Ayumi had finally drifted off into slumber.

Yoshiki gingerly placed the girl back on her hospital bed and covered her up and tugged her in. He once again settled into the chair and slipped his hand into Ayumi's right hand. "Ayumi…I know this won't heal the pain of losing our friends, and I know it won't bring them back. I also know you won't hear me, but….will always protect you…I love you Ayumi…" Yoshiki leaned down and gently planted a kiss atop Ayumi's forehead and then rested his head on Ayumi's shoulder.

What he didn't know was that Ayumi had woken up while he had moved her. Ayumi took her left hand and placed it in Yoshiki's light, almost white, blonde hair and brushed her fingers through it. "Yoshiki…thank you….I don't deserve someone like you, I'm not worthy of your love. But, right now we need to lean on each other…." Ayumi let her gaze switched from Yoshiki to the window by her bedside.

Ayumi stared intently up at the stars. "So long my friends. Every one of them met tragic ends…with every passing day; I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all tonight." She whispered to the twinkling stars, before she settled her gaze back on Yoshiki, whom had fallen asleep. "Thank you, Yoshiki…" Ayumi let her eyes close and for the first night in months she had slept without night terrors.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I own nothing, oh and this is based off of the Corpse Party Blood covered video game for psp and a little bit off of the Tortured Soul manga/anime…?. Yuka's still alive in this, because she did escape, Ayumi just had a nightmare where Yoshiki died trying in vain to save Yuka. Yoshiki ended up dying and Yuka did as well. And Ayumi dreamed that only she, Naomi and Satoshi made it out.

I know Ayumi and Yoshiki might be a little out of character, but you just have to remember they've been through a lot of psychological trauma and they haven't recovered from the deaths of their friends. Well anyway please read and review if you'd be so kind. Reviews help me better my writing and keep me motivated to write on! See you all later, and I hope you're ready for another round of Corpse Party!

Also if you haven't figured it out this is an YoshikiXAyumi fanfic, but there will be other pairing such as Mayu XMorshige….but we'll get to them later, heheheheheheheehahahahahahha! So if you dislike like YoshikiXAyumi…then I sincerely apologize, please do not go Kizami on my behind and kill me DEAD!


End file.
